<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bayley Sells Out by HeelBayleyForever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576769">Bayley Sells Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeelBayleyForever/pseuds/HeelBayleyForever'>HeelBayleyForever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bayley/Seth Rollins Friendship, Becky Lynch/Seth Rollins Friendship, F/F, Good Friend Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Heel Bayley | Davina Rose, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeelBayleyForever/pseuds/HeelBayleyForever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bayley is a part of the Four Horsewomen, alongside her sisters Becky Lynch, Charlotte Flair and Sasha Banks. The group essentially runs the entire WWE Women's Division, holding nearly every championship the division has, except for Bayley. She's the only one without a title, so when her NXT mentor Triple H tempts her with promises of solo glory and fame, what will The Huggable One do?<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Stunning Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunter8056/gifts">ahunter8056</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/gifts">RelentlassHuggerSquad</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGoose/gifts">BadGoose</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/gifts">AttackPlatypus</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasha Banks &amp; Charlotte Flair were the Women's Tag Team Champions in their first reign together, Becky Lynch was the Smackdown Women's Champion in her record 4th reign with the title. There was one girl that wasn't a champion - Bayley. Still though they were a solid tandem as a stable - The Four Horsewomen. But things were about to change...</p><p>The four of them were all gathered together in the ring to essentially flaunt all their gold in the main event segment of that night's Raw which in a horrible bit of possible foreshadowing took place in the same arena that The Shield had once splintered in, Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, Indiana... </p><p>Bayley had meanwhile stood alongside her sisters, happy for them and all the gold they had, but it was secretly killing her on the inside to not have a belt of her own. She cracked a little smile as she saw Sasha raise her mic to speak..</p><p>"You see this? You see the four of us? This is what true dominance in women's wrestling looks like! This is a new era in women's wrestling history!" Sasha announced to loud cheers.</p><p>"Me, Sasha, Becky and Bayley, the 4 most powerful women in WWE! <strong>WOOOOO!</strong>" Charlotte crowed.</p><p>"And if anyone wants to pick a fight with us, you know what happens when The Man comes around..." Becky chimed in. Before Bayley could speak however, the music of their NXT mentor Triple H hit the PA and Bayley unnoticed by her teammates slipped out of the ring and got a chair..</p><p>"Ladies, I must say, when we paired the four of you as a team, we never thought you'd attain such championship greatness so quickly. Well...at least 3 of the 4 of you.." Hunter began, a little smirk on his face, clearly instigating something given that Bayley lacked a title..</p><p>Hunter focused his gaze on Bayley who had gotten back into the ring, a fair distance from her sisters. "Bayley sweetheart, through no fault of your own, you've been completely overshadowed by them. Think about it. You were the last to leave NXT.."</p><p>"All of them have more reigns than you do. Becky, Sasha and Charlotte have all main-evented Pay-per-views. Sure, you had a run as Raw Women's Champion, but it's barely remembered. People have always seen you as the weak link of the 4 Horsewomen. You can become a great champion if you stand on your own. Otherwise, no matter what you do, you'll always be the weak link in your group, and it hurts me to say that Bayley, because your character work is fantastic, but where has it really gotten you?" Hunter asked, blatantly forgetting that Bayley and Becky were the first Women's Tag Team Champions and that Bayley was a Triple Crown and Grand Slam Champion, though that was understandable as to this point her main roster title reigns outside of her tag title reign with Becky had been largely forgettable.</p><p>"Think about the great champions in women's history Bayley. Mickie James, Trish Stratus, Victoria. What do they have in common? They all worked alone. Sure, having friends is great and all, but sometimes you have to just look out for only you to truly be great."</p><p>"Hold up a second Hunter. Just what are you getting at? Bayley is our sister, we've always had her best interests at heart! I was the first Women's Tag Team Champion alongside her!" Becky defended wanting Hunter to treat her sister with more respect.</p><p>"Best interests for her....or for you Becky?" Hunter replied, the famous Cerebral Assassin smirk on his face.</p><p>Becky was stunned silent by Hunter's counter as Bayley gripped her chair a little tighter as Hunter began to speak once more.</p><p>"I'm just saying Bayley, look at me for example hon. I became an icon in this business by playing solo.</p><p>Sure I had to stab people in the back to do it, but I made them stronger in the process of doing so. Look at myself and Shawn Michaels. We were never going to become legends as a team. I'm telling you this because I know what it's like to be in your place.</p><p>If you want to go far, sometimes you gotta break hearts kiddo. Let me ask you this. Would you rather be a statistic in Alexa Bliss' Hall of Fame speech or do you wanna be a damn legend, immortalized forever?! You'll never make it as part of a group, no one does!</p><p>I know you want to become an icon in this business, but you can't do that tagging along as these 3's cheerleader. This is a moment that will define your career kid! I see so much freaking potential in you Bayley! Make the right decision!" Hunter roared.</p><p>"If you pass this up Bayley, you'll always be an afterthought, a weak link in WWE history. I know this will hurt, but I'm telling you this to help you kiddo. Trust me. You will be much better off if you break a few hearts first. You can win them back anyway." He said, trying to coax his top NXT starlet.</p><p>Bayley gripped the chair, tears of anguish in her eyes. Hunter was right about one thing, it was killing her. She wanted so badly to be a star. But was it worth sacrificing 3 lifelong friendships for glory at the top? Which was more important? Self-success or friendship?</p><p>"Bayley hon, it's not like you'll be alone. Steph and I, we can unlock your potential, make you the greatest superstar in women's wrestling history. You talk about being a role model right? Role models do whatever it takes to be the best." Hunter added on, trying to soothe her.</p><p>"You're right Hunter...you're right..." Bayley whispered softly, seeming to take her mentor's words to heart before she heard the soft Carolina drawl of Charlotte in her ear.</p><p>"Listen Bay, we're not The Shield, we'll always be here for ya babygirl." Char chimed in.</p><p>"Right, we love you." Sasha added.</p><p>"Bayley, think about it. This was your Plan A. Here's your Plan B. There's always a Plan B..." Hunter replied, echoing the exact words from moments before Seth's famous heel turn..</p><p>"<em>Plan B...Plan B....he said that to Seth before he broke Dean and Roman's hearts. Am I...am I really going to sell them out just for glory?</em>" Bayley asked herself.</p><p>"You only get one shot at history kid! Make the right choice for your career!" Hunter urged.</p><p>Bayley sighed, adopting a neutral mask as the tears ran down her face as she gripped her chair. "Girls...forgive me someday. I'm sorry...I love you..." She whispered softly before she stepped forward and swung as hard as she could into Becky's back....</p><p>"<strong>OH MY GOD! NO NO NO NOT LIKE THIS! THIS IS JUST LIKE THE SHIELD!</strong>" Cole yelled.</p><p>Sasha and Charlotte looked at Bayley, frozen in shock..</p><p>"I...I don't understand this at all Cole! They were on top of the world together!" Graves yelled. If anyone were to betray the team, he had thought it would've been Sasha or Charlotte given their history of betrayals, but <strong>NEVER</strong> Bayley. She was the least likely option in his mind.</p><p>Sasha and Charlotte meanwhile charged Bayley only to get the chair to the gut and for Bayley to bash it over their backs. She kept repeatedly smashing Charlotte with the chair before focusing her assault entirely on Sasha, ignoring her grunts and groans of pain..</p><p>"My God, Bayley is <strong>DESTROYING</strong> Charlotte and Sasha!" Cole exclaimed, almost wanting to look away.</p><p>Eventually Bayley tossed the chair away, looking visibly unhinged...</p><p>"She....She broke that chair over...broke that chair over Sasha and Charlotte..." Corey murmured, absolutely stunned at Bayley's actions...</p><p>Bayley then grabbed a second chair and set it down in front of Sasha's barely conscious body as she tried to get up..</p><p>"No no no no! Bayley no, don't do this! This is too far!" Graves yelled. He knew exactly what she was about to do, in taking a page out of a good friend's playbook...</p><p>Bayley hit the ropes, jumped as high as she could and BAM!</p><p>"My God no, the Curb Stomp on to the chair, just like Rollins!" Cole yelled.</p><p>As Sasha laid there, out cold, Bayley noticed that her Curb Stomp had been a little too effective as Sasha had been busted open.</p><p>The crowd like Seth before her serenaded her with LOUD chants of "<strong>YOU SOLD OUT! YOU SOLD OUT!</strong>" as she stood there before she did something unexpected..</p><p>Glaring emotionlessly, she grabbed at her hair and completely undid her signature side ponytail, letting her hair fully hang down...</p><p>"Guys...Bayley, did she just make a deal with the devil?" Cole asked, utterly stunned..</p><p>"Guys...how did The Game...accomplish THIS? How did he get to Bayley?" Graves asked as Bayley stepped out of the ring to Hunter.</p><p>At ringside near them, there were kids in tears. They had all considered Bayley their hero, and to see her do this had torn their hearts to pieces...</p><p>"<strong>WHY....WHY?!</strong>" One older fan yelled.</p><p>Bayley then led Hunter back into the ring...</p><p>Bayley then picked up Becky while Hunter picked up Charlotte.</p><p>Hunter looked at Bayley and gave her a little nod, knowing just how to put her over.</p><p>With perfect timing, the 2 hit stereo Pedigrees..</p><p>Hunter wrapped an arm around Bayley, much like Seth before her, and looked into the hard camera, smirking.</p><p>"That's Evolution. I win." He mouthed as Bayley looked down at her former stablemates with utter disgust as fittingly Line In The Sand played...</p><p>"Guys...at the start of this night, Bayley was part of a stable that held nearly every women's championship in WWE.." Cole mused.</p><p>"Now...now she's committed the ultimate betrayal.." Graves mused. He was in utter disbelief that this would ever happen...</p><p>Hunter patted Bayley's shoulder. "You did the right thing." He told her as Line In The Sand stopped, as the crowd's booed had begun to drown it out completely.</p><p>"<strong>YOU SOLD OUT! YOU SOLD OUT! YOU SOLD OUT!!!</strong>" The crowd boomed at Bayley.</p><p>Hunter leaned in Bayley's ear to whisper. "Don't listen to them. You did what was best for you. For <strong>YOUR</strong> future."</p><p>Bayley nodded, staring down at Charlotte, Sasha and Becky like they were trash...</p><p>Hunter then symbolically raised Bayley's arm, pointing at her. "This, right here, this is your future! This is the new icon of women's wrestling!" Hunter yelled towards the crowd.</p><p>Bayley had a little smirk form on her face at Hunter's praise as the crowd continued to drown her in boos...</p><p>Hunter then led Bayley out of the ring as fittingly King Of Kings hit over the PA.</p><p>🎵<strong>BOW DOWN TO THE, BOW DOWN TO THE KING!</strong>🎵</p><p>Bayley then turned around, giving her former stablemates one last look..</p><p>Hunter stood on the ramp alongside Bayley who raised both of her arms, smiling smugly. "This is <strong>MY</strong> moment!" She yelled.</p><p>Becky meanwhile had gotten up on her stomach, leaning on the ropes, staring at Bayley, heartbroken. "Why...why Baylz?" She mouthed as King of Kings continued...</p><p>As Bayley and Hunter headed to the back, one of the interviewers came to Triple H. "Triple H, can you explain what happened out there, and why?"</p><p>Hunter just smiled. "Don't ask me. Ask her." He said as he and Bayley walked off.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See my story Change for championship and backstory on The Horsewomen in this universe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy the Shield brotherhood. In this universe, Seth never turned heel and the company treated Dean better so he never left. Seth is also super protective and close to Becky and Bayley, treating the latter as a little sister. This story is set in an alternate 2020 universe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Becky Lynch, suffice to say it...she was in a <strong>LOT</strong> of pain. Her back felt like it was on fire, and she could barely walk without wincing in a lot of pain. But the physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional pain and trauma she currently felt. She wasn't sure how but Triple H had somehow gotten into the head of her fellow Horsewomen sister Bayley who had bashed her into the back with a steel chair. It had felt like when the chair had made clean contact with her back, it was like someone was taking a knife clean through her heart. Tears of pain ran down her face as her emotions were swirling. Why had Bayley done this? What had Hunter promised her? The team had everything. What could Hunter have given her that was better than the team?</p><p>And down the hallway to the trainer's office came Seth Rollins who was walking with a purpose. He thought Hunter was past this shit. Breaking teams, breaking <strong>BONDS</strong> in the name of favoritism. The Four Horsewomen were the most dominant women's team in WWE history and all four of them were as close as he was with Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. So the first thing that he said once he got into the medical room was obvious but it showed his concern and care for his close friend,  "Becky! Becky are you going to be okay?" He asked in clear concern for the pretty Irishwoman.</p><p>"Seth...ah fook...damn it...everything hurts..." She groaned, swearing in her Irish tongue. She couldn't believe that somehow Hunter had gotten into Bayley's head. Out of anyone that would betray them, Bayley was the <em><strong>LAST</strong></em> person she thought would do it...</p><p>"Can you get this woman some ice here?! <strong>C'MON!</strong>" Seth barked at the medics who began to ice and clean her cuts. Becky was hurt and it angered him because of their close friendship especially due to <em>how</em> it happened. "I don't know what Bayley's thinking, what Hunter's thinking, but I'm gonna look for them once I know you're alright." He said in a soft protective voice.</p><p>"Easy there ladies man." Dean joked as he and Roman walked in. "I get that you're pissed and I would be too if somebody ever fucked with Nene, but you sure this is the right battle to fight?" Dean asked, lovingly referring to his wife, the beautiful and talented Renee Young.</p><p>"Yeah I know it's risky tangling with Hunter again but seeing Bayley hit Becky with that chair...it reminded me of what I did to you and Roman six years ago but it made even less sense man," Seth replied with a heavy sigh after it.</p><p>Dean put a comforting hand on Seth's shoulder. "Hey man, we're cool. I've forgiven you for it. Ro has, right big fella?" He asked the big Samoan.</p><p>"Yeah man. We been forgave you for that. Don't worry about it." Roman agreed, patting Seth on the back understandingly. The breakup of The Shield was in the past and while they didn't fight together as a formal unit anymore when push came to shove they had each other's back and would reform in a moment's notice in the name of protection.</p><p>"I just...I don't....I don't get it boys. Why...why would she do it? Was it something I did?" Becky asked, tears in her eyes. She couldn't fathom why her dearest sister would not only betray them but their entire team they had spent roughly 2 years building up into a dominant powerhouse.</p><p>"Knowing Bayley it's like how I was back then. Hungry for power and wanting to make an in-road to corporate early." Seth explained with a soft sigh.</p><p>"That's my only guess as well Bex." Dean reasoned, patting Becky's shoulder in sympathy and comfort.</p><p>"Are all y'all gonna hunt her down or just you Seth?" Becky asked, as her cuts were cleaned and bandaged up.</p><p>"Let me handle it. I'm going to try <em>and</em> find Bayley and Hunter before we get to the next show," Seth answered, "I got a problem with both of them after all of this." He growled in a soft protective tone.</p><p>"All right, just be careful Seth. I really care about ye lad." Becky said, getting up to give him a warm hug.</p><p>Seth returned the hug, "Thanks Bex, I'll be safe. I'll catch you guys later."</p><p>Dean and Roman nodded, deciding to stay with Becky as Seth walked out of the doctor's office, his brown eyes going from soft to stern.<br/>He was on a mission now. He wanted answers from Triple H and Bayley.</p><p>Luckily for Seth, they hadn't left yet as Hunter was about to start going over with Bayley what he thought about her heel turn in his office.</p><p>While the two were about to chat a couple of security guards were protecting them outside.  As if expecting Seth's arrival before they left the arena in time.</p><p>"So...how do ya think I did Papa Hunter?" She asked her NXT mentor. Her hair was still fully hanging down as it were after she undid her ponytail as a way to stun the crowd. Despite being rather sadistic in her actions, her eyes were a little red as she had been crying once the cameras finally went off. It was obviously really bothering her to sever such a powerful bond with the fans, even if she executed said turn brilliantly.</p><p>"You did great Bayley. You did great. Now we can get ready to talk about how you can branch out on your own and be your own woman. Away from a group so you be the star you deserve to be," Hunter spoke trying to soothe Bayley's logically nervous heart after what she did.</p><p>"Right, but how do I do that?"  Bayley asked, looking up at her wrestling papa with the utmost admiration and adoration.</p><p>"First, you get just that one person who may not fight alongside you directly but can keep your head straight and help you. That's me and maybe Steph if you think you need her." Hunter answered.<br/><br/>"Of course Hunter. You've always been there for me since NXT." Bayley smiled softly.</p><p>"You're right, and I'll be with you because you're the one who should be the star of the Women's Division in WWE." The King Of Kings said plainly driving in the fact that Bayley had his support.</p><p>Bayley nodded, a little smile on her face. "You're right Hunter, you're right.." She shyly agreed.</p><p>"And if you do decide to work with a team make sure it's a team that you lead. So you can shine, protect yourself, and help a wrestler or two that needs it or you see as the future. I mean look at me and Evolution." Hunter pointed out with a small smile.</p><p>"Yeah, Evolution was a brilliant idea. Shame Randy's big head had to mess it up." Bayley giggled.</p><p>"Exactly but I'm sure you won't have to worry about that." Hunter answered with a little grin.</p><p>"I have people in mind actually, but is it okay if I bring them in next week as a surprise?" Bayley asked shyly.</p><p>"Sure thing. I'll see what I can do to bring them over to..." Hunter was about to finish that sentence when he heard the voice of an irate Seth Rollins calling out for him. "<strong>HUNTER! HUNTER!</strong>"</p><p>"That voice, that's Seth! Should we see what he wants?" Bayley asked, curious. She had no idea that he and his brothers had witnessed her heel turn.</p><p>"I'll handle this..." Hunter said calmly with seriousness in his tone while he walked over to the door once Seth's voice came in closer ready to face him after what they did as mentor and protege.</p><p>Bayley nodded, conceding to her mentor.</p><p>Seth was held off at the door by two security guards just in time for Hunter to open it, "Hunter?! Hunter! What the hell was that with you and Bayley?!" The former WWE Champion angrily ranted.</p><p>"Now Seth, surely you can understand..." Hunter replied, a little smirk on his face.</p><p>"<strong>SHUT UP!</strong> Shut the hell up!" Seth yelled while trying to rip and charge through the two security guards that were holding him back from assaulting Hunter right now. "You haven't learned anything since I left the Authority!" He yelled.</p><p>"What's your point Seth? All I was trying to do is help Bayley. She would've gotten nowhere being cheerleader for Charlotte, Sasha and Becky." Hunter replied, completely calm.</p><p>"Cut the shit Hunter! You broke a team, you broke a sisterhood just because you <strong>THINK</strong> you know best for a wrestler." Seth growled.</p><p>"Seth, look what you got when you worked with me. Money In The Bank and the WWE Championship." Hunter calmly countered.</p><p>"I know, I know and I don't care, and can I speak to Bayley?" Seth asked, stepping back from the guards a bit as he took a deep breath, calming down somewhat in hopes of being able to talk to the former Horsewoman.</p><p>"Hm....all right, fine. Let him in boys." Hunter calmly told the security.</p><p>The two security guards made way for Seth to enter and walk right to Bayley with Hunter glaring over his shoulder just to make sure Seth didn't try anything. "Bayley, how you feeling?" He asked the sweet Latina woman.</p><p>"Fine I guess. I'm like a whirlwind of emotions right now. I mean I came in just thinking I'm gonna do my segment and then all of a sudden I'm bashing Sasha and Char's brains in with a steel chair! So its like...I don't know what to think dude." Bayley replied, clearly a little distressed.</p><p>Seth looked at Bayley and then looked back at Hunter before taking a deep breath. "Look. I'm not going to mince words. You took the biggest risk of your career thus far for hopefully some of the biggest rewards of your career. The rewards are that Hunter will protect you, give you championships, put you in main events, and show you off away from your teammates." He replied, laying out the rewards for taking a trip to the dark side, especially with the C.O.O. on your side.</p><p>"Well yeah but you saw me out there dude, I was falling apart." Bayley answered, still fretting over her decision a little.</p><p>"I saw it and I know you didn't want to do it." Seth nodded in understanding of Bayley's emotions as he gently patted her shoulder in a calming manner before he continued. "You showed much more relent than I did out there when I attacked Dean and Roman. But I know what you can try to do." He said, hoping to use his veteran knowledge to help out his friend in making her first major heel turn.</p><p>"Tell me Seth. I...I'm scared..." She admitted softly.</p><p>"Apologize and explain that what you did wasn't personal and that it was time to break away from the group and try the next phase in your career, trust me it's a lot better than the shit I said to Dean and Roman back in the day." Seth answered as he let out a sigh thinking about that horrid day.  </p><p>Him breaking up The Shield still left an impact on his mind years later, it still haunted him even long after Dean and Roman forgave him and repaired their brotherhood to be stronger than ever.</p><p>"Well yeah that's easy for me as myself, but its my character I'm worried about.." Bayley answered softly.</p><p>"I'll put it to you this way, it'll be hard to hug people after what you just did but maybe this is what you need to try a change of pace, experiment a little bit with your character." Seth explained. He knew that Bayley had been a babyface for nearly a decade and was in danger of going a bit stagnant as a good girl, so he knew that experimenting with her character by turning heel would help her become a stronger babyface in the future just like he did.</p><p>"So, what are you thinking? Suit-wearing jerk like you were?" She giggled shyly.</p><p>"Noooo but the ponytail needs to go, and say bye-bye to the Bayley Buddies too." Seth answered with a calm smile and a soft warm laugh. If Bayley really wanted to work with Hunter she was going to have to make some changes to who she was.</p><p>"Don't worry, I think I have an idea on my hair. As for the Bayley Buddies, I could probably smash them somehow." Bayley smiled, putting her creative mind to use.</p><p>"Yeah smashing them is a good idea." Seth agreed. "The fans will eat that up." He praised with a smile.</p><p>"And if by eat it up, you mean boo the living hell out of me?" Bayley asked with a smirk.</p><p>"Exactly." Seth grinned. It did feel pretty good to fuel Bayley with new ideas even if he didn't think teaming up with Hunter was the wisest decision that she could make, but he honestly wasn't sure how else she could go as a babyface or a different way of turning heel.</p><p>"You don't think bad of me for doing this do you?" Bayley asked softly. She thought of Seth as a dear friend and a big brother figure and would hate to disappoint him.</p><p>"I don't think it's the smartest career move. I'm understanding but Charlotte, Sasha, and definitely Becky won't be. But since you're doing this heel thing then I want you to be the best you can be at it alright?" Seth asked. He knew how passionate Bayley was as a wrestler, and wanted her to be the best version of her character that she could be.</p><p>"It was Hunter's idea. He thinks I can become the biggest female star of all time if I split from my sisters." Bayley explained.</p><p>"Alright, but before I go, Hunter..." He called out to the WWE executive.</p><p>"What Seth?" Hunter asked.</p><p>"If you use Bayley and then throw her away like you did me not only will it be an even bigger mistake, but I will personally come after you. Bayley is like a little sister to me and I won't allow people to break her heart." Seth warned after standing inches in front of the executive. He refused to allow Hunter to hurt anyone else he cared about, not after what he did to convince Seth to turn his back on his brothers 6 years ago.</p><p>"Now why would I do that to Bayley Seth?" Hunter asked, a little smirk on his face.</p><p>"Because like a lot of your pet projects the second you think they lost a step, can't keep with with the best, you let them go. Beat them down." Seth said with a glare before looking back at Bayley and then back at Hunter while flashing back to the time where he was a part of the Authority.</p><p>"You were a different case Seth. I legally can't put my hands on Bayley like I did you." Hunter replied calmly.</p><p>"Yeah, I know. But knowing you Hunter there's always a plan B," Seth answered and then he left the office on that final statement.</p><p>"So...now that he's gone, we should probably leave right Hunter?" Bayley asked.</p><p>"Yeah. I had enough questions right now. I'll send some people to grab your bags. Lets go," Hunter answered. His confrontation with Seth killed any interest he had in being in this arena anymore.</p><p>Bayley nodded, leaving the office and heading for the car park..</p><p>And on that note Triple H and Bayley got to the limousine with haste, female security guards coming out shortly behind them with Bayley's bags so they can leave the arena in a timely fashion with no other Horsewomen or ex-Shield members in sight. All so they can discuss later moves and continue their night.</p><p>It looked like The Authority was back in business.</p><p>And this time, they had a new golden child, one most unexpected...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Different Side To Bayley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bayley shows up to Smackdown with a frightening new attitude...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four nights later, Smackdown was being hosted in Cincinnati Ohio tonight, the hometown of one Dean Ambrose.</p><p>But no one right now was even discussing the Lunatic Fringe.</p><p>No, everyone's thoughts was on one person - Bayley.</p><p>It was just a few nights ago on Raw that she had suddenly betrayed her sisters, the girls she'd bonded so deeply with to create The Four Horsewomen and dominate WWE for the last 25 months, after her NXT mentor, Triple H had suggested to her that she would be better off as a singles star.</p><p>With tears in her eyes, Bayley had pulled the proverbial trigger and smashed Becky in the back with the chair and broke it over Sasha and Charlotte's backs.</p><p>Over the past few days, WWE's Twitter had run a poll asking the WWE Universe if Bayley had made the right decision aligning with Triple H or if she was making a mistake and selling out.</p><p>The result had been largely negative with only 20% feeling that Bayley had made a good decision while the other 80% felt she was selling out. The poll had upwards of 2 million votes and was only climbing higher.</p><p>WWE's YouTube channel footage of Bayley's shocking attack had already reached 4 million views, with many comments coming from heartbroken fans of the Horsewomen wondering why she would do this.</p><p>Becky had been mostly silent on Twitter since the attack, only tweeting a picture of her back after the chair shot with a few broken heart emojis.</p><p>Sasha, who had taken most of the pain from Bayley's turn tweeted out "Broken sisterhood. I don't know what's next or why this is happening."</p><p>Charlotte merely tweeted out "Still hurting. Going to be strong for all of you guys. #Betrayed".</p><p>Bayley's Twitter was also silent except for the following about 20 minutes after the show had ended that night tweeting out: #PlanB.</p><p>This left the WWE Universe with far more questions than answers. What was this mysterious Plan B and why did it involve the Horsewomen's violent dissolution as a foursome?</p><p>What had Triple H promised Bayley that she couldn't have achieved with her sisters? And why? Hadn't Triple H learned his lesson about breaking bonds with Seth Rollins after the latter had gotten redemption and defeated him at WrestleMania 33? Apparently, he had not.</p><p>The show opened up with the hometown boy the Universal Champion Dean Ambrose coming out to a wild and warm reception from his hometown fans as he got into the ring, posing with his title to loud chants of "<strong>AMBROOOOOOOOOOOSE! AMBROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE! AMBROOOOOOOOOOOOSE!</strong>" which made the Cincy native smile.</p><p>"Man, it is good to be back home y'all! Never knew I'd be coming home wearing this bad boy though!" Dean grinned, holding up his Universal title to an even louder pop, eliciting loud chants of "<strong>YOU DESERVE IT! YOU DESERVE IT! YOU DESERVE IT!</strong>" from his hometown fans, making Dean smile with humble pride.</p><p>"Yeah I guess I do deserve it guys. But I think what I wanna know what the fuck is going through Triple H's head. Yeah, in case you all didn't see Raw Monday night, that snake sunk his claws into Bayley and got her to stick a knife in the back of Becky Lynch. Brings back a lot of bad memories boys. So Bayley, I don't know what exactly is going through your head right now girl, and I could tell that you didn't want to do what ya did, but take some advice from a dude that's dealt with being betrayed before. They are never gonna stop coming after you. But Hunter, I swear to God if you pull this shit with anyone else, I won't hesitate to take a piece of you with me. Its thanks to you getting in Bayley's head that Becky, Charlotte and Sasha ain't here tonight. So Bayley, if I were you, I'd take a good long look at yourself and see if this is what you really want.." Dean warned, tossing his mic away as his opponent for the night, EC3's music hit..</p><p>EC3 had been feuding with Dean over the Universal title for the past few weeks and the 2 were consistently high drawing performers for the Blue Brand with EC3 having had a lengthy reign as Intercontinental and Tag Team Champion with his partner Bobby Roode the year prior. Management had really liked what they saw out of the former IMPACT star and decided to give him a shot at the top champ on the brand as he was someone Dean himself was advocating for.</p><p>EC3 had a smarmy grin on his face as he raised his mic to speak. "Dean, Dean, these people in this 2nd-rate city don't care about what you have to say or about Bayley splitting up with a few barbie dolls! What they care about is seeing the Top One Percent beat you and move one step closer to becoming the Universal Champion!" He boasted as the crowd <strong>ERUPTED</strong> in boos.</p><p>Dean in the ring had recovered his mic and chuckled a bit. "Dude, I can't hear you. Their saying you suck so loud it completely drowned you out."</p><p>EC3 merely scoffed. "Their not worth my time anyway." He said as he tossed his mic and headed to the ring to boos.</p><p>The 2 would then wrestle an excellent TV quality match, as Dean picked up the win over the egotistical superstar in 21 minutes with his patented Dirty Deeds, much to the delight of his hometown crowd.</p><p>Later in the show, something else caught the fans attention as they saw that Bayley was making an appearance on Smackdown tonight to battle her old friend Carmella in singles competition coming up after the break.</p><p>Carmella would make her entrance first to a warm reception from the Cincy crowd as she would moonwalk in the ring for a few moments as she awaited Bayley. Little did she know that this Bayley played by a whole different set of rules...</p><p>Bayley herself took a deep breath at the gorilla position, as Turn It Up hit, for unknown to the fans at this moment, the final time for the foreseeable future. "This is it. Time to fucking shock everyone..." She told herself as she came out to loud boos and chants of "<strong>YOU SOLD OUT! YOU SOLD OUT!</strong>" from the very vocal and angry Cincy crowd.</p><p>She was dressed in her classic colorful Huglife apparel but much to Carmella's concern, Bayley's hair was completely down, no side-ponytail in sight. Something was <strong>VERY</strong> wrong.</p><p>Bayley began to do her trademark face motions as she summoned her inflatable tube men, before she suddenly stopped, the trademark perky smile of Bayley melting away into a deep frown as she glared ahead.</p><p>Bayley then went behind the stands of one of her tube men and picked up what looked to be some sort of pickaxe and held it tightly in her hands.</p><p>"What in the world..." Cole murmured on commentary, unaware of what was about to come...</p><p>Bayley took one look at the playfully swaying tube men from left to right before taking a mighty swing that would make Anaheim Angels slugger Mike Trout smile as she cleanly punctured the pink one right through the center.</p><p>"<strong>WHAT ON EARTH?!</strong>" Cole exclaimed in disbelief.</p><p>Bayley then took another stab at the pink one before cleanly slashing the purple and dark blue ones as you could hear the crowd let out horrified gasps and a few kids break into tears.</p><p>"Bayley's slaughtering the inflatable people, her trademark!" Graves exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, and it's something that's defined Bayley her entire career here in WWE and it's what Bayley's all about, that fun-loving persona..." Cole murmured, almost in horror at her actions as Bayley sliced through the light green tube men, letting it fall on top of her before slashing the dark red one.</p><p>She then moved back to the other side and punctured the other dark red one and the bright yellow tube men.</p><p>"Seems to me there was more than just a pep talk from Triple H Monday night Cole. Bayley's undergone some sort of metamorphosis!" Graves shouted in disbelief as Bayley slashed the final tube person dead.</p><p>Bayley then tossed the pickaxe aside and threw a few of the stands on the floor as Carmella looked on from the ring, hand over her mouth in horror, almost in tears at what she'd just witnessed from her now former best friend...</p><p>Bayley stomped to the ring, a cold angry expression on her face while Carmella stared into Bayley's eyes, almost pleading with the former champion.</p><p>"Baylz..." Carmella murmured softly. What had happened to her sweet, fun-loving best friend?</p><p>"The Bayley you knew is <strong>DEAD!</strong>" She growled in a cold sadistic tone, <strong>COMPLETELY</strong> unlike the Bayley the WWE fans had grown to love over the past 7 years...</p><p>As the bell sounded for the match, Bayley went right after Carmella, putting her down with a hard dropkick, and then pummeling her with hard punches, showing absolutely no remorse for her longtime friend as in the crowd some of the younger fans had begun crying or had their hands over their mouths, unable to believe what was happening.</p><p>Bayley then pulled Carmella up to her feet and pulled her in, teasing her trademark Bayley to Belly before she shook her head, trapping Mella's arm and driving her headfirst into the canvas instead in a vicious Headlock Driver as she covered her for an easy pinfall victory as the bell rang.</p><p>"Here is your winner, <strong>BAAAAAAAAAYLEY!</strong>" Greg Hamilton boomed over Bayley's theme, which was feuding with the crowd's boos to be heard.</p><p>But as the TV replays showed the highlights of the admittedly very quick match to highlight Bayley's dominance for those watching at home, Bayley had now gotten a mic in her right hand and as she rose the mic to speak, she spoke a most unexpected phrase...</p><p>"Hey bitches..." Bayley growled, a smug smile soon crossing her face afterwards as the crowd let out a stunned horrified gasp..</p><p>Bayley stood there, mouthing off to the crowd for a few moments before she focused back on the hard cam and raised the mic.</p><p>"<strong>SCREW. ALLLL OF YOU!!!</strong>" She snapped, as though her voice held all the anger on the planet as she roughly tossed the mic aside, her music resuming as the crowd went split right down the middle, the older men in the crowd cheering vociferously for Bayley's new attitude while the kids and the women were booing and or in tears, utterly heartbroken.</p><p>But as she got out of the ring and started up the ramp, her music suddenly stopped as a familiar power chord hit and the raspy growl of the late Lemmy filled the PA.</p><p>🎵<strong>BEHOLD THE KING. THE KING OF KINGS!</strong>🎵</p><p>Bayley smirked a bit as Hunter came out to a wave of boos, clad in his usual dapper suit, clapping and smiling at her like the proud papa he was.</p><p>"You did great Bayley!" He crowed in support of her, as he raised her arm to even louder boos.</p><p>"This is disgusting. Bayley really has sold out." Cole replied in disgust.</p><p>"Are you kidding me Michael?! This is the smartest decision Bayley's ever made in her life! She's finally going to achieve true evolution!" Corey argued as Bayley and Hunter continued to celebrate on the ramp.</p><p>"In any event folks, if you ever supported Bayley, this is a dark day.." Cole mused as the show went to a commercial break...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. War Is Declared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Becky, Charlotte and Sasha vow vengeance on Bayley but it seems the former Hugger has some tricks of her own up her sleeve..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this universe Money In The Bank takes place in June.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Monday Night Raw, Minneapolis Minnesota, June 8 2020<br/></span>
</p><p>The show opened with a highlight package of last week's show, but when the main event segment was shown, all the music stopped as Bayley's sudden and savage heel turn on her Horsewomen sisters was shown.</p><p>No one had seen Bayley since she utterly destroyed Carmella the prior week on Smackdown.</p><p>There were rumors that Bayley had not only a new vicious attitude but also a new look and entrance music...</p><p>The highlight package concluded with shots of the horrified fans, the beaten and battered Horsewomen and Triple H and Bayley celebrating on the ramp.</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Monday Night Raw. Last week, we saw history repeat itself.." Michael Cole announced to the cheering crowd and the viewing audience at home...</p><p>"I was in NXT when The Shield first imploded in 2014 Michael, but I had no idea that Triple H would pull this kind of thing again. And what does Bayley stand to gain from this? I can't make any sense out of this at all!" Corey exclaimed.</p><p>"Tell it like it is Corey, Bayley made a deal with the proverbial devil." Beth Phoenix, who was serving as a guest commentator for Raw this week commented, making her feelings on the matter clear.</p><p>Before Cole could retort, Celtic Invasion hit and the 3 remaining Horsewomen stormed to the ring, absolutely furious. Becky despite being a Smackdown champion was allowed to be on both brands due to the Freebird rule with the Women's Tag belts. The crowd rewarded them with a loud and warm reception of cheers.</p><p>"Well ladies and gentlemen, you can only imagine the mood that these 3 ladies must be in. Last week on Monday Night Raw, we witnessed perhaps the most heartbreaking and heinous betrayal in WWE history since the original dissolution of The Shield.." Cole mused.</p><p>"I have to agree Cole, but Triple H had some good points in what he said to Bayley." Graves defended.</p><p>"Oh come on Corey, these 4 were sisters, as close as Reigns, Rollins and Ambrose, maybe more. They held almost all the gold. Why would Bayley throw that away?" Cole asked.</p><p>"Simple Michael. Ambition. She knew she'd always be overshadowed." Graves reasoned.</p><p>"What good is ambition when you betray who you are?" Beth asked him.</p><p>"Sometimes you have to make tough decisions in order to be the best possible superstar you can be." Graves defended once more.</p><p>Becky, Sasha and Charlotte got into the ring, none of them doing their usual entrance motions, completely serious.</p><p>Becky meanwhile had the mic, looking skyward as though she was praying as she cursed in her native tongue.</p><p>"Get ahold of yourself Becky!" Corey yelled.</p><p>"Yeah, Becky trying to calm down, calm down..." Beth mused.</p><p>Bex raised the mic, glaring intensely at the camera. "The Horsewomen were untouchable...and we will go down as the greatest faction to ever be assembled in women's wrestling history. We held almost all the gold, we beat everybody, even Ronda and Shayna..."</p><p>"We were more than just 4 wrestlers out of NXT together. We were a sisterhood. We did everything together. We were unstoppable. We fooking <strong>DOMINATED</strong> WWE..." Becky continued, taking a deep shaky breath as she was letting her Irish temper consume her...</p><p>"But we weren't healthy...there was a cancer inside of us...little did we know. The girl we held closest to our hearts...and that girl's name...was Bayley..." Becky continued, the crowd lustily booing at the mention of Bayley's name as Charlotte gave her a supportive pat on the back. "It's okay babe, its okay..." She soothed..</p><p>"You of all people Bayley...why? Why would you do it?! <strong>YOU WERE FOOKING FAMILY!!! WE WOULD'VE HELPED YOU BECOME A CHAMPION TOGETHER!!</strong>" Becky yelled, raw pain in her voice as tears ran down her cheeks..</p><p>"You were the heart and soul of this team. Our dearest friend. Did that mean nothing? Was all of the past 25 months nothing to you girl? Was a simple fucking title worth more than your damn sisters?!" Becky screamed as a loud Becky chant started up..</p><p>"But I guess I shouldn't be fooking surprised that you listened to a snake like Triple H. You always wanted Hunter's approval. Well you fooking got it and look what you fooking left behind!" Becky snapped as Sasha hugged her, trying to console her irate best friend..</p><p>Becky took a deep breath, kissing Sasha on the forehead. "Thanks babe, needed that."</p><p>Sasha was close to tears herself. "I can't stand to see you in such pain Bex..."</p><p>"Sash is right girl. If this hurts too much, let us talk." Charlotte told her.</p><p>Becky shook her head. "I got this. Can't let that little fookin sellout see me cry...I gave her my fucking heart...<strong>I LOVED HER!!!</strong>"</p><p>Sasha whimpered, tears falling. "We all loved Pam, Becca..."</p><p>Becky then turned back to the hard cam, glaring with all the fire and passion in her heart.</p><p>"History is full of people like you Bayley. No fuck that, that name's too good for you anymore, you <strong>SCUMBAG! YOU'RE A FUCKING SUCK UP, SELL OUT TO THE AUTHORITY!!</strong> Kind of girl that would <strong>STAB HER SISTERS IN THE BACK!</strong>" Becky snapped.</p><p>Her expression then turned absolutely MURDEROUS...</p><p>"Now when I get the opportunity to rearrange your face, which we all will...your nose isn't gonna be here anymore, it's gonna be over here...by your ear. I say ear cuz you're only gonna have one left. I'm gonna rip your dirty <strong>STINKIN' HAIR OUT BY THE ROOTS!</strong> I'm gonna stuff it in your mouth, there'll be plenty of room where your <strong>TEETH</strong> used to be!" Becky snapped, smiling maniacally as she beat her chest, starting to hyperventilate. </p><p>"<strong>PAMELA MARTINEZ!!!</strong>" She yelled, using Bayley's real name. "My sistah….you are <strong>SCUM</strong>."</p><p>"And we are looking forward to what a backstabbing piece of trash like you has to say tonight, <strong>PAMELA</strong>. We want you to stand out here in front of the whole world and lie through your teeth, spew all of the shit Hunter told you, we're gonna listen to every word of it and then we're gonna beat the hell outta you!" Becky snapped, slamming the mic down, spazzing out in anger as Sasha picked up the mic, Charlotte's arm around her shoulder like a supportive big sister.</p><p>Sasha looked into the hard cam, trying to look angry but it was clear Bayley's betrayal cut her the deepest, even further than Becky.</p><p>"Baylz...it didn't have to be this way. We could've conquered everything together like back in NXT...why....why did you break our hearts?"</p><p>"There's things you just don't do sweetheart. And one of them is stab your sisters in the back. We've did nothing but support you every friggin step of the way! What can Hunter and his suits give you that we can't?! A nice haircut? 400 dollar suits?" Sasha asked, radiating pain.</p><p>"I know we had our differences in the past Pam, but I never pulled the trigger. I never turned my back on you honey. You were practically my wife we were so close. I don't understand what's going through your head..." Sasha answered.</p><p>"We did everything together Pam. We rode together, we went to the same restaurants. I was there to pick you up when Alexa beat you for the title. You did the same for me. Baby...what changed?" She asked.</p><p>"Pammy….remember this?" She asked, reaching into her gear and pulling out a blue heart locket.</p><p>Bayley had given it to her when they officially formed the stable as a sign she'd always be there for them. On the inside it read 'Horsewomen Forever. Love Pam.'</p><p>"You literally gave us your heart boo. Why did you take it away. Please...let us fix this. We don't have to fight baby. We can talk. Please wifey, I don't wanna fight my baby girl.." Sasha practically begged.</p><p>In the back, Bayley watched, a smirk on her face throughout Becky's speech, but the moment Sasha pulled out her locket, Bayley's eyes filled with tears. "Cedes..." She whimpered.</p><p>"God fucking damn it! I'm a bad girl now! You're not supposed to make me cry!" Bayley simpered.</p><p>She then felt a pair of warm strong arms around her neck. "Need a shoulder to cry on kid?" Came the voice of the Aussie badass Rhea Ripley. Rhea had been called up from NXT after WrestleMania 36 but hadn't been able to do much since then.</p><p>"Rhea?" She asked quietly.</p><p>Rhea nodded. "In the flesh mate."</p><p>Bayley sniffled, wiping her tears. "Sorry. I must look so fuckin weak."</p><p>Rhea chuckled softly. "It's okay, you're not used to being a heel. I am. Sit under my learning tree. I can help ya."</p><p>Bayley nodded. "Okay I trust you."</p><p>Rhea grinned, giving Bayley's ample rear a little spank. "Atta girl." She said as Bayley giggled, gazing at her.</p><p>Rhea smirked, lifting Bayley on her broad shoulders, carrying her off.</p><p>Meanwhile back in the ring Sasha still had the mic. "We know this isn't really what you want Baylz. We'll save you from your own greed and ambitions.." She said, giving Char the mic.</p><p>"You know Rhea...I have connections..." Bayley smirked mysteriously.</p><p>"Connections? What, like mafia shit?" Rhea asked.</p><p>Bayley chuckled deviously. "I have old pals hiding out in the crowd just waiting for me to signal them to strike..." Bayley smiled wickedly as the duo now stood in front of a monitor waiting for the right time to reveal her scheme.</p><p>"Listen Bayley, I may be the Nature Girl, but I would never stick a knife in people like you did to us. I don't know what Hunter said to you, but you're only part of the problem. The other part is Stephanie McMahon. And when we get our hands on her, she and Triple H are gonna regret seeking their claws into our sister. They don't scare us, and we will save you, whether you want it or not." Charlotte growled.</p><p>"Hey! Hey Charlotte, Sasha, Becky! Up here losers!" Came Bayley's voice from the tron, up on the proud shoulders of the Aussie Nightmare...</p><p>Much to her ex-partner's shock, Bayley was dressed in a nice black business suit with a low-cut black skirt and black boots, but what really caught their eyes was Bayley's hair had been cut into a nice neat bobcut, dyed jet-black.</p><p>"You got a lotta fookin nerve <strong>BITCH!</strong>" Becky yelled.</p><p>"Yeah yeah save it, and go to sleep..." She replied mysteriously as she snapped her fingers...</p><p>"What did she mean by that?" Cole wondered.</p><p>Suddenly, Sasha, Charlotte and Becky were suddenly jumped by 3 women in black hoodies, one of them massively bigger than the other 2, the hoodies obscuring their faces as well as the rest of their bodies.</p><p>The big one threw all 3 in the corner hitting them with a triple body splash, while one of the smaller attackers lifted them up and hit a jumping piledriver, before the smallest of the 3 leapt off the top with a Frog Splash..</p><p>"<strong>WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?! THESE 3 WOMEN JUST CAME OUTTA THE CROWD AND ASSAULTED SASHA, CHARLOTTE AND BECKY!</strong>" Cole yelled.</p><p>"<strong>BUT WHY?! AND WHO EVEN ARE THESE WOMEN?!</strong>" Corey asked.</p><p>Bayley chuckled and again snapped her fingers...</p><p>The big one flipped their hoodie back first revealing smooth black braided dreadlocks as the crowd erupted into a huge Holy SHIT chant.</p><p>"<strong>OH MY GOD, KHARMA IS HERE, AND APPARENTLY WORKING FOR BAYLEY!!!</strong>" Cole yelled.</p><p>One of the smaller women flipped their hoodie back and the crowd erupted in shock.</p><p>"<strong>THAT'S THE FORMER NXT UK WOMEN'S CHAMPION, TONI STORM!!!</strong>" Corey yelled.</p><p>The final woman flipped back their hoodie and the crowd went absolutely MENTAL, erupting into <strong>LOUD</strong> YES chants.</p><p>"<strong>OH MY GOD!!! AJ LEE'S BACK!!! WE HAVEN'T SEEN HER IN 5 YEARS!!!!</strong>" Cole screamed.</p><p>"Bayley's gathered 4 of the most dominant women in WWE history to work for her in one night! War is declared! Bayley wants to take everything from her former partners!" Beth yelled.</p><p>"Sasha, Charlotte and Becky never saw this coming!" Corey screamed.</p><p>Bayley was watching the whole thing on the tron atop Rhea's shoulders and cackled maniacally. "In one night I destroyed The Horsewomen. This is <strong>MY</strong> show now!"</p><p>AJ, Toni and Kharma all raised each others arms with varying degrees of smug grins.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's right! Bayley has her own posse to work for her! Looks like The Horsewomen are in for a fight! Thank you for reading, and I hope you're ready for Bayley's explanation in Chapter 5!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dreams Realized & Bayley's Explanation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bayley explains why she turned on the Horsewomen and someone close to Bayley resurfaces...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that night, Cole stood in the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen, my guest at this time, a woman who has been at the center of controversy this past week and created even more earlier tonight. She is a former member of The Horsewomen, please welcome, Bayley..." Cole said solemnly.</p>
<p>Then over the PA, what sounded like an angelic choir played before it gave way to a dark and brooding hard rock/metal chord of music that was going to be her new theme known as Deliverance played as Bayley came out, dressed in the same suit she had on earlier but much to Cole's worry, Rhea, Kharma, AJ and Toni flanked her on both sides...</p>
<p>The crowd immediately swelled with boos as the camera cut to a young fan in tears holding up a Why Bayley Why sign that said You Sold Out on the side.</p>
<p>"<strong>OH SHUT THE HELL UP! Y'ALL NEVER GAVE A DAMN ABOUT THIS WOMAN!</strong>" Toni yelled, keeping her shades on for intimidation.</p>
<p>"Ya gotta admit, Bayley cleans up nicely. Nice business suit and everything. Powerful entourage, I'm impressed!" Corey mused.</p>
<p>"Oh come on, you know Bayley sucked up to them just like Triple H." Beth argued.</p>
<p>"No Beth, Bayley was the heart of the team and also the smartest." Corey argued.</p>
<p>"Oh come on Corey. You heard what Becky Lynch said. You don't stab your sisters in the back, and that's exactly what Bayley did." Beth defended.</p>
<p>"Oh so if you The Glamazon were offered more money, power, an army of powerful stars on your side, you'd say no?" Corey smirked.</p>
<p>"That's not the point Corey, it's about honor and principles." Beth argued.</p>
<p>"Yeah Beth, how did honor and principles work for Bayley?! How many championships did that get her?! I'm proud of Bayley! You did the right thing young lady!" Corey yelled in support.</p>
<p>Bayley climbed into the ring, a smug smirk on her face as her associates climbed into the ring with her. She approached the other chair Cole had setup. "Bayley, welcome...but the others..." Cole began nervously.</p>
<p>"Calm your tits Cole. They won't lay a finger on you unless I say so." Bayley snickered.</p>
<p>Cole nodded, visibly relieved as both of them sat down. "There's been a lot of talk over the past week about why you-" Cole started before Bayley cut him off.</p>
<p>"Michael, lemme stop ya before ya get started here because I don't, I don't get it. Are we just talking about what I did last week, is that the whole deal because to me, that wasn't a big deal. Where's the controversy?" Bayley asked with a shrug before her face was set into a stern expression as she resumed speaking.</p>
<p>"I was just doing what was best for business, what was best for MY business. The Four Horsewomen Michael, the greatest faction in women's wrestling history, created by ME. You don't think that I have the right to destroy my own creation? It takes a friggin genius to create a faction like The Four Horsewomen. You think Sasha Banks could possibly be responsible for that? Sasha Banks is an egomaniac. One week to her own devices, everything implodes.</p>
<p>Becky Lynch. Bex, Bex, Bex, where do I friggin start with you? You're so concerned about being Stone Cold Jr. over here that you can barely keep your head in the game without mouthing off about shit you did ages ago that no one cares about anymore.</p>
<p>And then we got Charlotte Flair, the golden girl herself. She calls herself The Queen despite being fucking handed EVERYTHING on a silver friggin platter because of her last name and her old fossil of a daddy. She's never had to work a real job in her life. Everything she's ever achieved in this entire business is because she's a Flair. Then there's sweet innocent little Bayley, always doing the right thing, listening to the right people and what did I get for being a good girl?! <strong>AB-SO-LUTELY FUCKING NOTHING!</strong> I bet if I was Ric's daughter, all I'd have to do is snap my fingers and I'd be awarded 20 fucking championships! You make me fucking sick Charlotte! All 3 of you do!" Bayley snapped, going after all 3 of her former partners in one anger fueled tirade.</p>
<p>"All of that gifted talent of Flair, the Irish fire of Becky, and the ego that drives Sasha, without someone to harness and control it like glue holding it together, it's useless. Becky Lynch, Sasha Banks, Charlotte Flair, their <strong>NOTHING</strong> without me!" Bayley snapped as the crowd lustily booed the former champion.</p>
<p>"Those 3 are like lost puppies without me! I took them in and harnessed their individual strengths and made us an unstoppable machine! They owe me every ounce of success they have EVER achieved!" Bayley yelled as Asshole chants flared up making AJ turn and glare at the crowd...</p>
<p>"Bayley, many people will argue that the Horsewomen were about 4 individuals who came together to form an awesome team, not just about one woman." Cole reasoned.</p>
<p>Bayley snorted. "Yeah I guess we'll find out later tonight when the pathetic remnants of what's left of the Horsewomen have their last hurrah out here when they face The Riott Squad. That is if they can even stand!" She cackled maniacally as the crowd roared in boos before Bayley calmed down to glare at Cole menacingly.</p>
<p>"Lemme ask you a question Michael. Why is this such a surprise? I took The Horsewomen to the very top, as high as we could go, we beat everybody all right?! We conquered the WORLD, Michael!" Bayley growled.</p>
<p>"That's right girl. They served their purpose." Rhea smirked.</p>
<p>"At Payback, we beat Ronda and her girls in a <strong>CLEAN. SWEEP.</strong> And from every experience in life, you should learn something. And ya know what I learned from Ronda?" Bayley asked as she now stood up.<br/>I learned that to be a success in this business, you have to look out for only yourself. You have to evolve! You have to adapt!" Bayley growled as the YOU SOLD OUT chants flared up.</p>
<p>"<strong>SHUT THE HELL UP CLOWNS!!!</strong>" AJ yelled.</p>
<p>Bayley smirked at the chants. "No no no, I bought in! I bought in to the <strong>Evolution of Bayley</strong>! And another thing that you won't admit, and that none of you will admit, it took a lot of guts to do what I did last week! I was in fucking tears!" She yelled, panting furiously before her tone became cruel and cold...</p>
<p>"And everybody's fixated on the fact that I stabbed my sisters in the back! That I betrayed my sisters! And maybe to Sasha Banks, Charlotte Flair and Becky Lynch, we were sisters. But to me, they were just. Business. Partners..." She replied coldly, no remorse for her actions present in her voice at all.</p>
<p>"And I severed...a business relationship. For 2 years, every night I came out here and gave headbands, hugs, and a role model for the kiddies to look up to. And I know none of you idiots give a damn about me now, but I know one girl who's stuck with me the whole time..." She mused as she began to look around the crowd..</p>
<p>"Where ya at Izzy?! I know you're here girl! Come on in here!" Bayley called, looking for the young lady that has followed her journey since the very beginning of her WWE career...</p>
<p>Sure enough, Izzy was in the front row facing the hard camera as she hopped the barricade and climbed into the ring, clad in Bayley's Grand Slam Champion tee...</p>
<p>Bayley had to smile at her biggest fan. "Unlike these idiots, I know you'd never turn your back on me for doing the smart thing for my career now would you Iz?" She asked, extending her arms for a hug as the crowd booed, seeing right through Bayley's words.</p>
<p>Izzy looked back at the crowd and then back at the girl she adored with all of her 21-year-old heart, unsure what to do..</p>
<p>Bayley giggled at Izzy's indecision. "Come on Iz. This isn't a tough decision. You've rode with me since day 1. Why stop now cuz I'm a bad girl? I've made new friends who accept me for who I am." She said as AJ gave her a tight side-hug.</p>
<p>The crowd started a loud No chant to which Bayley scoffed at. "Come on Iz. You know I love you. Join me. Join the dark side. Buy in..." Bayley purred, her voice silky smooth...</p>
<p>"Y...You'll never leave me?" Izzy asked her softly.</p>
<p>"Of course I'll never leave you Izzy. You've always been loyal to me. Loyalty is what I'm all about..." She cooed, sounding like a massive hypocrite given her recent actions..</p>
<p>"Come home Iz. It's been your dream to work with me. Your dreams are steps away...all ya gotta do is reach out, fuck the past and give me a big hug..." Bayley smirked, as the crowd boos spiked in intensity.</p>
<p>"My dreams...working with you." Izzy murmured.</p>
<p>"That's it Iz...listen to your heart, and listen to me. Bayley knows best..." Bayley smiled maniacally.</p>
<p>"Yeah...Bayley...you know best..." Izzy murmured as though in a dazed trance of some sort...</p>
<p>Bayley nodded, the maniacal smile holding strong. "Give in to your dark side. Embrace your evil." Her smile became utterly terrifying for a second. "<strong>LET ME IN</strong>." She growled sinisterly doing a perfect imitation of fellow NXT alum Bray Wyatt's Fiend character.</p>
<p>"Let you in?" Izzy asked.</p>
<p>"Yes Izzy, let me in. I can give you glory, happiness, power, the realization of your dreams. All you have to do is <strong>LET. ME. IN.</strong>" She purred darkly.</p>
<p>Izzy bit her lip, taking a few steps towards Bayley...</p>
<p>"Atta girl Izzy...ignore everyone. Listen to me..." Bayley purred as Izzy drew closer.</p>
<p>Finally they stood face-to-face, Bayley smiling maniacally before her #1 fan...</p>
<p>"Let me in Iz. It's what you've always wanted. Working with your hero." Bayley coaxed.</p>
<p>Izzy turned around as though she was rebuffing Bayley only to raise her middle finger towards the crowd in a symbolic gesture as she turned back to Bayley with an evil smirk as she embraced her in a tight hug while the crowd roared in boos...</p>
<p>They couldn't believe what Bayley had just pulled off.</p>
<p>"I can't believe this. She's brainwashed her #1 fan!" Beth yelled in disgust.</p>
<p>"Brainwashed?! How dare you Beth! This was Izzy's lifelong dream to work with Bayley, her lifelong hero!" Corey argued.</p>
<p>"Yes but this isn't the same Bayley Izzy idolized!" Beth fired back.</p>
<p>"That's because that Bayley was weak and let everyone push her around. This Bayley is strong and focused! Now Izzy is as well!" Graves praised, smiling as he watched hero and fan happily embrace.</p>
<p>Bayley broke the embrace and signaled her posse over to Izzy.</p>
<p>"Welcome to the team and the WWE, kid." Rhea smirked, lifting Izzy on her shoulders in a warm welcome.</p>
<p>Izzy flashed the Too Sweet handsign as Rhea gave her a victory lap, before setting her down.</p>
<p>Toni smiled warmly at her, giving her a spare pair of her signature sunglasses. "Glad to have ya kiddo."</p>
<p>AJ smiled, giving Izzy a friendly hug.</p>
<p>Kharma simply smiled and gave her a gentle handshake given the massive size difference.</p>
<p>Izzy smiled, before her expression turned serious as she yelled to the tech guy. "Gimme a damn mic!" She yelled as she was given one...</p>
<p>Izzy flashed the crowd an evil smile that would make Bayley proud as she began to speak.</p>
<p>"You idiots actually thought I'd turn on my idol just because she has a new attitude and traded up for a better group of allies than those losers?! God the people in Minneapolis are fucking morons! It's been my lifelong dream to work with Bayley, and I'll do anything to make her group even <strong>GREATER</strong> than the Horsewomen! Oh yeah and the Twins are utter trash, go Indians and Yankees in making them their bitch!"<br/>Izzy smirked smugly as the crowd roared with boos at her exemplary heel promo and cheap heat on their beloved Minnesota Twins baseball team as she gave Bayley the mic back.</p>
<p>"Thank you for that Izzy. Your support is everything to me.." Bayley smiled sweetly, kissing Izzy on the forehead in platonic sisterhood.</p>
<p>Izzy smiled adoringly at her idol as she faced the hard cam glaring once more as Bayley had sat back down and resumed speaking to Cole.</p>
<p>"All I know is that everyone better start believing in me, because this group will be GREATER than the Horsewomen. So yeah, that's it Michael, that's what you wanted to hear right? Oh wait wait, I heard Becky Lynch say earlier tonight that she was gonna let me say my piece and then they were gonna come out here and kick the hell outta me. Well..." Bayley cleared her throat as she stood up and she threw her chair out of the ring. "I've said my piece!" She snapped, giving Cole her mic.</p>
<p>"Where ya at girls?! Where ya at girls?!" She smugly called, knowing Becky and company were already beat up from earlier...</p>
<p>"Bayley's calling out her former sisters, but its 6 on 3 in there! Becky and company would have to be idiots to come out here!" Graves yelled.</p>
<p>"They may be outnumbered, but revenge and adrenaline are powerful tools." Beth mused.</p>
<p>Sure enough Becky, Sasha and Charlotte came out on the ramp, selling the effects of the prior beatdown from Bayley's new posse.</p>
<p>Bayley gave them a mocking sweeping gesture. "Come on bitches! I'm right here!" She smugly challenged.</p>
<p>Becky saw her vision run red with rage as her adrenaline kicked in. "Fuck you bitch!" She growled, charging the ring as did Charlotte and Sasha, the latter with a steel chair. Despite the weapon, there was too many enemies and the BOSS &amp; Queen were overwhelmed in the brawl...</p>
<p>Bayley's posse brawled in the corner with Sasha and Charlotte, utterly dismantling them with the numbers game.</p>
<p>Izzy, wanting to help out her idol gave Becky a swift Superkick to the jaw, making The Man drop to the mat...</p>
<p>"Time for you to learn the pain I suffered bitch! Your place is under my boot, bitch!" Bayley snapped, going straight for Becky's leg and locking on a sinister heel hook, sending her former teammate and sister screaming in agony.</p>
<p>Becky kept screaming, and despite her intense fighting spirit, even she had a pain threshold, the earlier beatdown combined with this had pushed her beyond it. Much to Izzy's utter glee, Becky began furiously tapping out from the pain, tears in her eyes from it..</p>
<p>"Oh yeah Bex...one more thing." She said, lowering her voice to a soft, terrifying cadence. "I'm coming for that championship. Keep it safe for me...wench." She sneered, releasing the hold as Bex blacked out from the pain as Izzy laughed, high-fiving Bayley in glee.</p>
<p>We Riot hit to a mix of cheers and boos as Ruby, Liv and Sarah came out, smugly applauding.</p>
<p>"Hey Bayley, gotta give you and your posse thanks for wrecking these idiots. It'll make it that much easier to relieve them of their titles...<strong>NEXT WEEK</strong>." Ruby gloated.</p>
<p>Bayley let out a laugh. "Hey Ruby, go ahead and take them next week. Their worthless on their shoulders anyway." She snickered as the crowd roared in boos starting a loud '<strong>FUCK YOU BAYLEY</strong>' chant.</p>
<p>"You all ain't worthy of me in bed! Fuck you guys too!" She cackled.</p>
<p>"Well if you bat for the chicks.." Rhea whispered in her ear, snickering.</p>
<p>"Fuck you dude." Bayley laughed, giving Rhea a playful elbow to the ribs.</p>
<p>Rhea gave Bayley a knowing smirk. "I might take you up on that." She snickered.</p>
<p>Ruby laughed. "Clear the ring lovebirds, we got trash to destroy."</p>
<p>Bayley snickered as she and her girls headed to ringside, as Ruby, Sarah and Liv stalked to the ring like hungry lionesses...</p>
<p>"If I were Sasha and company, I would run, right now." Graves mused.</p>
<p>Ruby, Liv and Sarah surrounded the ring, grinning like jackals...</p>
<p>Given the beatdown they'd suffered, the trio could barely move as Ruby got in the ring, and the ref reluctantly rang the bell.</p>
<p>Ruby grinned like a devil corrupting an angel as she went in for the kill, hitting the exhausted Becky with the Riott Kick for an easy 3.</p>
<p>"Here are your winners, <strong>THE RIOTT SQUAAAAD!</strong>" Mike Rome announced to boos as We Riot played.</p>
<p>Liv giggled like a maniac as she lifted up the battered Charlotte and gave her the Jersey Codebreaker.</p>
<p>Sarah meanwhile threw Sasha in the air and gave her a vicious Pop-Up Headbutt then let out her primal war scream, laughing as the crowd booed them.</p>
<p>Bayley looked on with a smug, amused smirk as she applauded.</p>
<p>"Nice work mates. Now take those titles next week." Rhea snickered.</p>
<p>Suddenly however the theme of the reigning Raw Women's Champion Shayna Baszler hit the ring to a loud pop. Over the past 8 months, Shayna had gradually moved away from her old ways of relying on Marina and Jessamyn to win her matches, gradually becoming a top anti-hero and a top fighting champion, winning on her own merit and earning the fan's respect. "Aw isn't that cute Bayley, you traded up from people that were your equals to your own little Bitch Squad!" Shayna taunted as a loud Bayley's Bitch Squad chanted started as Bayley fumed..</p>
<p>Rhea took a mic. "This coming from the woman, who used Jessamyn and Marina as her personal bitches for years!"</p>
<p>Shayna snorted. "Yeah I did that, but it toughened them up, Ripley. It's called paying your dues. Now you've gone from an independent woman to Bayley's lapdog!"</p>
<p>AJ then took the mic. "She knows where the power lies." She smirked.</p>
<p>Shayna laughed. "Am I supposed to be afraid of a crazy little mouse?"</p>
<p>AJ's eye began to violently twitch as she gave her famous head-tilted grin. "...What'd you call me?"</p>
<p>Shayna smirked. "I'll speak slowly so you can understand me little mouse. <strong>C-R-A-Z-Y</strong>. Don't let the little chihuahua snap her chain Bayley, she might hurt herself!" Shayna taunted as the crowd started an <strong>AJ'S CRAZY</strong> chant, sending the former champion into a screaming fit.</p>
<p>Rhea calmly restrained AJ. "She's not worth it, she's not worth it! You're better than her!" Rhea told her.</p>
<p>Toni took the mic, removing her shades. "Real tough fucking talk from someone on the ramp!" She snapped.</p>
<p>Shayna grinned. "Sounds like you need a nap Toni! I can do that!" She teased as the crowd popped loudly.</p>
<p>Toni meanwhile fumed from where she was standing...</p>
<p>"Tell ya what, I'll even put my title on the line for ya! You and me to main event the show! Or do you have to ask mommy Bayley permission to play with the big girls?" Shayna taunted.</p>
<p>Toni growled in anger. "<strong>YOU'RE ON BASZLER!!</strong>" The New Zealand star roared.</p>
<p>Shayna had a proud smile on her face as the crowd was roaring its approval of her challenge. "Enjoy being put to sleep!" She teased as the crowd started a loud <strong>SHAYNA'S GONNA KILL YOU, SHAYNA'S GONNA KILL YOU</strong> chant to raucous cheers for the elder statesmen of the MMA Horsewomen.</p>
<p>The main event was going to be quite interesting..</p>
<p>To be continued...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprise! Bayley's recruited her #1 fan and her stable has a chance of their first taste of gold in the main event! Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed the story so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A New Storm Blows In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Minneapolis crowd was buzzing as it was finally time for the night's main event, the fighting champion and beloved warrior Shayna Baszler VS one of Bayley's new friends, the usually perky and sweet Toni Storm for Shayna's Raw Women's Championship!</p><p>Both competitors were in their respective corners of the ring, mentally preparing...</p><p>The opening bell rang. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and is for the Raw Women's Championship!" Mike Rome announced as Shayna handed her belt to the ref as the crowd swelled with cheers.</p><p>Toni Storm was in the opposite corner with her eyes going from Shayna to the Raw Women's title as she scowled in Shayna's direction in clear disdain in an obvious sign that nothing but the match was on her mind.</p><p>"Introducing first, the challenger from Gold Coast Australia, <strong>TONI STOOOOOOOOORM!!</strong>" Mike announced to hearty boos as Toni flipped her hair back arrogantly drinking in the crowds newfound hate for her, handing AJ her signature shades at ringside which AJ carefully pocketed to keep them safe from harm.</p><p>"And her opponent, from Sioux Falls South Dakota, she is the Raw Women's Champion, <strong>SHAYNA BAAAAAASZLERRRRRRRR!!</strong>" Mike announced to loud cheers for the elder statesmen of the MMA Horsewomen.</p><p>"That title will be mine!" Toni mouthed the moment the referee raised high to show the entire WWE Universe that this was a championship match as the two circled each other.</p><p>"Shayna clearly has the power advantage here, but Toni has AJ. Bayley and Rhea lurking at ringside. How can Shayna deal with all of that Corey?" Beth asked the tattooed former wrestler.</p><p>"The only way Shayna can win this match is if she goes back into that MMA playbook. Use a lot of submissions or else Toni will win," Corey analyzed. He was staying somewhat impartial though there was no secret where his support truly lied, with Bayley's newfound group.</p><p>Shayna quickly eyed ringside, knowing she had 4 people to worry about instead of just one as AJ, Bayley and Rhea were eyeing the champion like hungry hyenas.</p><p>"Nervous mate?" Toni taunted seeing the wary look in Shayna's eyes.</p><p>Shayna shook her head. "Why would I be nervous?" She asked as the action began with she and Toni locking up.</p><p>"Because of my friends." Toni sneered mid lock-up, in a test of strength with the Queen of Spades.</p><p>"I have my own, but I don't need them to beat you." Shayna growled back as she was beginning to overpower the younger challenger through sheer force of will, meaning Toni would have to change tactics...</p><p>"We'll see about that!" Toni said while switching her grip to a standing headlock.</p><p>Shayna tried to fight out with hard elbows to Toni's stomach and pretty face, which seemed to work as she could feel Toni's grip loosening..</p><p>Toni let go of the grip, holding her stomach to sell the damage there, while shaking her head a few times to clear the cobwebs from Shayna's strikes.</p><p>Shayna gently hooked Toni's neck, trying to suplex her..</p><p>And the suplex worked dropping Toni right on the back of her head from the impact, making the crowd pop for Shayna's show of raw strength and power.</p><p>Shayna then lifted Toni by the legs, trying to hit a deadlift powerbomb.</p><p>Toni however wasn't going down without a fight. She countered with a headscissors whipping her body just right to counter the powerbomb once she was raised into the air.</p><p>Shayna took it like a pro, a little dazed from it, given she was much bigger than Toni.</p><p>Toni knew that this this wasn't the right moment for a pin so she decided to try and continue her assault with a submission move, a single leg Boston crab which she locked in like a pro, sending Shayna screaming in pain, much to the glee of her group at ringside.</p><p>Shayna struggled and clawed, using her strength advantage to pull her smaller opponent with her as she grabbed the ropes to stop the submission.</p><p>Toni still had a firm grip on Shayna's leg until the count of four letting it go at the last possible second before the ref would've disqualified her. But to add insult to injury Toni decided to throw in a stomp for good measure to Shayna's back before the ref backed her off, admonishing her.</p><p>Shayna grimaced in pain, trying to get back up but fell back to the canvas, selling it before she felt Toni stomping on her once more.</p><p>The ref ordered Toni to stop her assault to Shayna's back but she had her eyes on the Queen Of Spades, already planning her next attack. In fact she greeted Shayna with a forearm attempt once she got upright.</p><p>Shayna was ready though, catching Toni's arm, throwing her in the nearest corner and peppering her with hard kicks, much to the glee of the Minneapolis crowd as they started a loud chant of <strong>SHAYNA'S GONNA KILL YOU </strong>in support of the tough, physical champion.</p><p>One kick, then another, than once more that dropped Toni into a seated position in the corner and every strike made AJ, Rhea, and Bayley cringe and grimace. They were worried for Toni, but at the same time glad that they weren't facing Shayna themselves...</p><p>"And now Shayna, using that MMA background, I for one am glad I'm retired, I would not want to be trading shots with the Queen of Spades." Corey laughed.<br/><br/>"This is <strong>MY</strong> division Toni! You can't stop me!" Shayna taunted, standing over her.</p><p>"And Shayna taking time to taunt Toni as well as her allies at ringside and I'm not sure this is a good idea. Toni's still fighting and the match is still on." Cole commented while Toni was in the corner. In fact, she made Shayna pay with a quick punch in the stomach, taking advantage of the closeness between them.</p><p>Shayna grunted, doubling over a little bit.<br/><br/>"Come on Shayna, you can't be making rookie mistakes like that!" Beth scolded the veteran's ill-advised taunting since it gave Toni an easy strike.</p><p>Toni took that exact moment to hit Shayna with a quick, crisp spinning neckbreaker. Then once Shayna was down she moved to the middle rope attempting a middle rope splash.</p><p>Shayna with lightning fast reflexes popped up and picked Toni out of midair locking in the Kirifuda Clutch, trying to pull her to the mat to ensure the submission!</p><p>The only way this can end well for Toni is if she could reach out and grab a nearby rope and overcome the pain and surprise while the crowd popped from the sudden submission move Shayna did!</p><p>"<strong>AND WHAT A QUICK KIRIFUDA CLUTCH BY SHAYNA!</strong> Will Toni tap out?!" Cole shouted in animated excitement.</p><p>"Tap! <strong>TAAAAAAP!</strong>" Shayna barked while Toni fought and struggled...</p><p>But through sheer force of will Toni not only stayed strong but she stood up carrying Shayna on her back before falling backwards on top of the referee with all of the strength she had left!</p><p>This resulted in the ref being knocked out cold..</p><p>Shayna swore to herself and tried to wake the ref but to no avail. "Fuck.." She muttered under her breath.</p><p>While Shayna tried to think of her next move, AJ jumped on the apron and blasted the champ clean with a steel chair to the face!</p><p>Shayna screamed in pain as she stumbled backwards, right into Toni's waiting arms, as she connected with her Storm Zero finisher, a Tiger Driver.</p><p>"<strong>STORM ZERO CONNECTING, BASZLER'S OUT OFF THE STEEL CHAIR SHOT FROM AJ! C'MON NOT THIS WAY!</strong>" Beth yelled.</p><p>AJ roughly shook the ref awake after getting rid of the chair who crawled over to count. "1....2..."</p><p>"<strong>DAMN IT SHAYNA, KICK OUT, KICK OUT!!!</strong>" Cole yelled.</p><p>"3!" The ref counted as the bell rang.</p><p>"<strong>YES! IT'S FINALLY TONI TIME ON RAW, COLE!</strong>" Graves cheered as Take Cover played to <strong>HUGE</strong> boos.</p><p>"<strong>YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN ME! BASZLER WAS KNOCKED OUT WITH A CHAIR, THE REF DIDN'T SEE A DAMN THING!</strong>" Cole argued.</p><p>"If the ref doesn't see it, it's not illegal!" Graves defended.</p><p>"<strong>HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND THE NEEEEEW RAW WOMEN'S CHAMPION, TONI STOOOOOOORM!</strong>" Mike Rome announced as Toni raised the title laughing with pure glee...</p><p>Rhea hit the ring first, raising Toni's arm with a big smirk, as AJ and Kharma who had been in the back with Izzy entered the ring, followed by Bayley and Izzy as they all embraced the new champion.</p><p>"This is great, congratulations Toni!" Corey praised.</p><p>"What are you congratulating her for? AJ did all the work!" Cole growled.</p><p>"Shut up Cole, this is Toni's moment! You're ruining this! Just enjoy!" Graves crowed.</p><p>The girls all smugly raised Toni's arm as she posed with the title.</p><p>"In any event, when Shayna realizes what happened, Storm may be in for a very short reign! Thanks for joining us from Minneapolis for Monday Night Raw! Good night everybody!" Cole announced as the show went off the air with Bayley's group celebrating..</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You just knew there would be chicanery didn't you? Shayna is NOT gonna be happy. Thanks all of you for following this little story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>